


The First Step

by theacedennis



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Relationships: Naomi Campbell/Emily Fitch
Kudos: 2





	The First Step

“If you never take the first step, you cannot go too far.”

It was a line from a song they’d listened to the other day. Naomi understood the duality of meaning. It could have said, “very far” or “farther than you want.” But it said “too far.” It meant both. 

She was terrified of going too far, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to get somewhere with Emily. Emily saw her in a way that no one else did. She was lovely that way. 

She picked up her phone and took the first step. “Can we go somewhere? Anywhere.”


End file.
